Magnetic proximity switches, also known as limit switches, are commonly used for linear position sensing. Typically, magnetically-triggered proximity switches include a sensor that is adapted to detect the presence of the target without physically contacting the target. Typically, the sensor may include a switching circuit mechanism enclosed within a switch body, and the switching circuit mechanism typically includes multiple levers and contacts that are biased into a first position by one or more springs. When the target, which generally includes a permanent magnet contained within a housing, passes within a predetermined range of the sensor, the magnetic flux generated by the target magnet triggers the switching circuit mechanism, thereby closing a normally open circuit. The closing of the normally open circuit is detected by a processor, and a signal is sent to an operator or an automated operation system to indicate the presence of the target within the predetermined range of the sensor. The target is typically secured to a displaceable element of a system, such as a valve stem, and the sensor is typically secured to a stationary element of a system, such as a valve body. When so configured, the sensor can detect when the displaceable element has changed positions. However, due to the relatively large physical size of the sensor necessary to enclose the switching circuit mechanism, typical sensors cannot be use in applications requiring the placement of the sensor in an area having limited free space. In addition, the need to provide power to the sensor also limits the applications in which the sensor can be used.